


Gentle Persuasion

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caught, CoverUp, F/M, Kabby, The slash doesn't mean what you think, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: The *spoiler withheld* fic no one ever asked for bc I'm trash





	

 

Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane were notorious for their fights. You could hear them through half of the Alpha station wreckage. Words so sharp you could cut yourself, and there was no personal space. They got in each others faces so close you could support a piece of paper between their noses. It was honestly fun to watch unless it was your aftermath to deal with.

 

Each fight left a mess of emotions for Clarke and Octavia to clean up. Clarke bandaging Kane’s hands after taking his residual anger out on the makeshift punching bag. Octavia keeping Abby from operating while enraged. 

It was a grueling task no one else was ever willing to do.   
  


“So, what are they fighting about today?” What was left of the 100 usual gathered to watch the spectacle every time it happened. Jasper was always the first to arrive.

 

“I don’t even know. Something about medicinal crops.” 

 

“What’s their record, longest time in the same room without yelling?” 

 

“Seven minutes tops.” 

 

“It’s getting really annoying.” 

 

“Oh come on Clarke, don’t try to tell me you don’t think it’s funny.” 

 

“No Jasper she’s right.” 

 

“First Clarke, and now you. Come on Octavia what happened to your sense of humor.” 

 

The comment earned him a hefty punch to the arm. He cried out in pain, bringing up a laugh from Octavia’s stomach. “You wanted my sense of humor, you got it.”

 

“What are we going to do about them O’?” 

 

She had a plan, she always had a plan. But this was one of those plans only a genius came up with, a psychotic genius that is. The details were good, it was high risk, but sacrifices must be made. It took the girls almost an hour to finalize all the details. 

  
  
  


“We’re dead if we fail you know that right?” It was really an amazing plan, all in all, only two variables. Except those variables happened to be like fire and hydrazine together. “Clarke, we’re all dead if we don’t. Azgeda could probably walk in and slit all of our throats and they’d still be fighting.”

 

It’s sad how true that statement was, it didn’t mean she wasn’t hesitant. “Ok, but if I die, I’m blaming you.” The young Blake just gives an annoyed look and rolls her eyes. “Just do your part and get it over with.”

 

* * *

  
  


_ *Rae, is the council room clear?* _

 

_ *Crystal, but if you guys get caught. Leave me out of the death sentence please.* _

 

The radio vanishes from her grasp as Octavia practically hisses at the mechanic. 

 

_ *Just shut up and get into position, it’ll be your death sentence if you screw up.* _

 

Both girls are hidden perfectly right where each target’s path to the pseudo-meeting intersect, footsteps began echoing through the corridors. A sound only made by military combat boots.

 

_ *Target 1 on the move, signal when you have visual.* _

 

_ *Target 2 is in position.* _

 

* * *

  
  


He had been in the middle of guard training, happy was the farthest thing from his mind. He hated being pulled away from his work without any warning to solve other problems.

 

“You better have a good reason for this meeting  _ Griffin. _ ”

 

“What do you mean _ me _ ?  _ You _ showed up late to your own meeting.”

 

“ _ My  _ meeting?  _ You  _ called this meeting!” The words came out harsher than he wanted them to, especially since it was just the two of them.

 

“Um,  _ no _ . Clarke pulled me out of medical saying  _ you  _ called an emergency convention.”

 

Annoyance turned to anger, but it wasn’t directed at his fellow Chancellor.

 

“I’m going to kill those kids.” 

 

“What do the kids have to do with any of this?” Is he incapable of placing blame on himself when it’s actually his?

 

“Octavia told me the  _ Same. Exact. Thing. _ ”

 

_ *Targets secure. PULL THE PIN!* _

 

At some point the door had been closed, neither of them knew when or who did it. The signature sound of an electronic lock engaging resonated around the room. 

 

“Did that just-” Marcus had no idea was going on, one moment he was arguing the next he was locked in the council room.

 

“CLARKE!” 

 

“Yeeeess mother?” She could almost hear the shit eating grin spreading across her daughters face. 

 

“Unlock the door, now.” 

 

“Nope, can’t do that.” Yes, you can, you know the code.

 

“Octavia, I know you’re there too. Open the door.” He may not be the girl’s father, but he sure as hell sounded like it.

 

“I can’t. Not until you two learn to play nice.”

 

A synchronized “WHAT?” emanates from the pair of adults.

 

“You guys are constantly fighting. It scares the crap out of everyone in camp, and it’s bad politics. We’re doing you a favor.”

 

The teenagers may as well have started digging their own graves then and there.

 

“Not if I kill him first.” There was no way she was spending the entire day locked in a room with Marcus Kane.

 

“I knew you’d say that mom. That’s why there’s nothing in the room Kane couldn’t defend against.”

 

“What If I killed her first?”

 

Laughter explodes from their mouths, apparently, Dr. Griffin’s hypothetical assassination was a laughable matter.

 

“We both know you wouldn’t be able to do it, you’re too much of a softie.” 

 

Abby scoffs at the comment. “He’s tried it before, multiple times, guess you didn’t get the memo.”

 

Clarke could sense the argument brewing in the air, this was going to take a very long time.

 

“Enough! Make friends, and be nice. Neither of you are getting out until you do. Cut their signal.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“Tell me there’s good news Clarke.” She hears the faint sound of raised voices, slightly muffled by the door, and their distance from it.

 

“Nothing, they’re still going at it.” 

 

They knew this was going to take a while, but they didn’t predict exactly how long.

 

“Damn.” she pauses considering the danger of her next move. “You know what, just leave ‘em for an hour. We will intervene then if nothing changes.”

 

It’s an awful idea to leave them unsupervised, but she’s incredibly bored. Sitting and listening to a word war isn’t what teenagers describe as fun.

 

“Fine, but if she chokes him to death. We run.” 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t yell anymore. Do you think they’ve given up yet?” Abby’s voice is hoarse, and her head is light from using so much oxygen at once. “Hopefully, because even fake fighting hurts.” 

 

“The kids were right, you are a softie. What happened?” He attempts to choke out a life but it cracks midway, yelling for this long is painful.

 

“You know that answer to that, and I know you love it and there’s no denying it.”

 

She returns a nod of agreement making him smile at her shared sentiments. “Ok, but are we really that intense that it scares everybody.” 

 

“Yes. We’ve always been famous for our fights.” 

 

“Fair point, but those were more realistic. For example, I was actually angry.” He visibly winces, neither of them enjoys recalling the volatile relationship before the Arkfall. “You know I never meant the things I said, right?”  She nods and guides him over to sit on the couch with her. His eyes close in a wave of fatigue, sleep is an elusive commodity for almost everyone. He feels Abby shift to face him, but the silence that remains is ominous. He turns his head to face her, he can tell something dangerous is brewing behind her eyes. 

 

“Abby, I know that look. What are you thinking?” Her smirk is a cursed treasure, beautiful but treacherous in the best possible way. “The kids were right again. They really are doing us a favor. All this extra time, no paperwork, no patients, no responsibilities.” The last word is barely a whisper in his ear, she’s incredibly close. Her hand travels from her sides up to his arm, over his shoulder and into his hair. Her proximity explains her plans perfectly. “Abigail, you’re insane. You know that right?” 

 

“Okay then, I guess we’ll just-” Her thought is lost to the sudden movement of being pulled into his lap. She smiles, it was never hard to break him, then or now. “You didn’t let  me finish. I was going to say ‘Good thing I am too.’”

 

* * *

 

“Clarke, It’s been 20 minutes of silence. Should we be worried?” 

 

The look that washes over their faces is one of pure terror.

Silence between the Chancellors is unheard of. 

 

“Raven, Unlock the door.” The girl gives a mock salute before completing her task, earning eye rolls from both of her accomplices. 

 

They charge in the door screaming “INTERVENTION!” Octavia is the first through, but she stops dead. Clarke has to basically shove her over to get into the room, but she instantly regrets it. She’s expecting a murder scene but is faced with her mother sitting on top of a shirtless Kane. Hair tousled, cheeks red, and lips swollen. Raven pops her head in and just starts laughing so hard her bad leg gives way and she falls to the ground, still laughing.

 

“What the hell?! You and him Wha-. Whe-. How?” 

 

“Dear God Mom. We said make friends not-” 

 

Her mother adopts a face that just screams payback's a bitch. 

 

_ “I am _ being friendly Clarke.” Her daughter’s face goes blank and Abby struggles to choke down her laughter. “We meant get to know each other.” Abby looks at Marcus and smiles smugly, he looks back with the same face and a silent agreement before they speak in unison. “ _ We are. _ ” 

  
  


Clarke spins on her heel and practically runs out of the room yelling “NOT WHAT I MEANT GUYS!”

 

Octavia's hand swings up to meet her forehead with a smack then falls to cover her eyes and shake her head. “You guys are ridiculous. Oh and for fuck's sake put your shirt on Kane.” 

 

* * *

 

Abby is just trying to enjoy a nice dinner with Marcus, but they’re interrupted by the still mortified teenagers.

 

“I still don’t get it. You guys don’t actually hate each other?”

 

Two heads shake in unison.

 

“I don’t hate her.”

 

“And I don’t hate him. 

 

“So why the fighting?” 

 

Abby doesn’t really know how to answer, poor Marcus is put on the spot. 

 

“It seemed more normal for the population, a reminder of home per say.” 

 

“How long?”  _ Finally, someone asking a question worth answering!  _

 

“How long have we been fighting.” Marcus’ eyebrows instantly elevate, you left out one very important detail Abby.

 

“On the ground, that is.” _Nice save Marcus, that wasn’t well put together, my bad._

 

* * *

 

Everything is perfect, he spent an entire week setting this up. Scheduling, getting the necessary items but mostly gathering the courage to actually do it. 

 

Abby enters their now shared space and is taken aback by the state of the room. It has been cleared of all the debris from meetings and long nights of paperwork, as well as the furniture,  moved to create more floor space. Marcus is standing nervously in the center of the space fiddling with an unknown object in his pocket. She walks up and wraps her arms around his torso in a greeting he usually reciprocates with a light kiss. But not today. He breaks away and drops to one knee. Words of affection and undying love spill from him without control. He’s stuttering and it’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen. _ I told him he was adorable, he should've believed me.  _ The not so unknown object slips from his pocket and into the tips of his fingers. 

 

“Abby will you-”

 

The door both of them forgot to close swings open to reveal the signature group of teenagers. Aka Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty. Raven is the first to attempt to enter the space but once again stops dead. 

 

“HOLY SHIT GRIFFIN.” 

 

Marcus’ head falls, his cheeks are bright red and his voice is exasperated. “Goddammit not again.”

 

Every single one of the kid's mouths hangs open, aside from Bellamy’s. He is desperately trying to shove everyone out of the entryway and into the hallway. “Stop talking, start moving, not your moment guys.” Marcus just sighs disappointedly, all this preparation.  _ At least there’s one sane kid around here _ .

 

“Too late moments over. Sorry guys.” Points for Octavia in the logic category. 

 

“You idiots ruined it! Go Move!” 

 

“Don’t exclude yourself, Reyes, you helped too.” 

 

“Shut up Jasper.”

 

“We’re really sorry guys.”

 

He sighs, stands up and scratches his head nervously.“It’s fine, I get a redo.”  _ I hope I do, for the sake of those kids lives.  _

 

“No, you don’t” If it weren’t for the fact that every one of the delinquents believed that they just ruined the Chancellor's marriage proposal they would’ve exploded with laughter at the look on Kane’s face. “Because I already said yes.”

  
  



End file.
